


Heart And Soul

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions.  Feelings.  Every human being has them, and sometimes they’re unbearable, a burden upon our very souls.  Then there are the non humans.  Those who lurk in the dark, who have the gift to be able to shut out the hurt and pain.  Those who must feast upon blood to survive.  The vampires.<br/>This is also a curse in it’s own right, making it almost impossible to love these damned souls, these creatures of the night.  They have to band off with their own kind.<br/>But, in the rare instance that they fall truly in love, they are the most marvellous lovers, yet the most dangerous.<br/>Because everything with vampires is bound by blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So What If You Can See The Darkest Side Of Me

“Can I have another?” Damon Salvatore absently waved his left hand to alert Matt Donovan, a busboy working at the Mystic Grill.  
Matt shook his head at the vampire, “No. I’m cutting you off, dude!”  
“Ugh…” slurred Damon, “Buzzkill.”  
Matt slid into the seat opposite him, “As much as I like to see you stumbling around like an idiot, Elena said not to give you too many.”  
Damon snorted inarticulately. Elena had been coddling him ever since his best friend, Enzo flipped the switch on his fragile humanity. Damon blamed himself - if he hadn’tve killed the woman he loved, Maggie, perhaps the situation would’ve been avoidable. Or maybe the decades of torture Enzo had been forced upon by the Augustines would’ve driven him to insanity. Oh, but that was also Damon’s fault. During his own escape from that hellhole, he had switched off his emotions, unable to free his friend. And he had carried the guilt of his supposed death ever since then.  
When Enzo was finally freed, well, when the members of the Augustines were all destroyed and he basically walked out, he and Damon were bonding, almost the friends they were once again. And then Enzo went after Stefan, Damon’s brother, believing he murdered Maggie. When Damon finally admitted his mistake and confessed that he indeed killed her, he saw the heartbreak and hurt in Enzo’s eyes. He saw the look on his face before every emotion faded, all the pain shut out.  
Damon looked up at Matt, “You still here, Donovan?”  
Matt groaned, “And you wonder why people hate you?” Then he spat, “Why Enzo hates you?”  
Damon flinched - that was low, even for Matt. Besides, Enzo didn’t hate him, as much as he wanted him to. That would suggest he felt emotion.  
Matt turned to go but Damon grabbed his wrist painfully tight to stop him. Anger flashed in his cold blue eyes.  
“Apologise.” he snarled, a low growl under his breath.  
Matt winced, “You’re hurting me, Damon.”  
“You know what?” Damon hissed, “Deal with it. It’s all I do. Hurt people.”  
He let go, and Matt sped off into the kitchen. He picked up the empty glass, looking at the tiny drops of bourbon that remained in the bottom of the crystal.  
“Aw…” a familiar mocked in his ear, “Matty cut you off, mate?”  
Damon snapped his head around to see Enzo, who was grinning carelessly like a Cheshire Cat. He was happy that he was okay and not dead, but less happy that he was emotionless. Enzo sat parallel from him, where Matt had been minutes ago.  
Damon cocked an eyebrow, rather tipsy still, “What’re you doing here?”  
“Wanted to see my best mate.” Enzo replied.  
Damon queried, “Why?”  
“I’m hurt, Damon.” Enzo faux-pouted, “I need a reason?”  
Damon sighed in disgust, “Of course you do. You’re emotionless. You don’t give a damn about anybody but yourself.”  
“I was thinking, maybe we should have a drink, watch some films then go out and live our unlives together, just like old-” he paused, glaring into Damon’s eyes, “Oh, wait. We didn’t do any of that. You know why, Damon?” his tone became harsher, “Because you left me for dead at the bloody Augustines during a fire.”  
Damon exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Enzo-”  
“No.” Enzo breathed in, “Look at what you did to me. You fucked me up good.” He leant back in his chair, “You killed Maggie, and now I-I’m this.”  
Damon peered closer, eyes searching the younger vampire’s face, “You know, for someone who’s apparently emotionless, you’re acting like an emotional wreck.”  
“Oh.” Enzo looked more than pissed by that statement, “Would you prefer I did this?”  
Within a second, he was gone, and Damon could hear the kitchen doors slam shut. Realising his mistake, he vampire sped after him. He was standing with a barely conscious Matt in his arms, scarlet staining his clothes and lips. Enzo always was a messy eater.  
“I’m an emotional wreck, am I?” Enzo’s voice was eerily even, “I’ll kill your darling Elena,” he spat her name furiously, “And all your little friends, and your little brother, and then we’ll see who’s an emotional wreck.”  
Matt struggled fruitlessly in his arms, and Damon stepped forward, “Enzo, this isn’t you. Come on - please just let him go.”  
“He means something to you, does he not?” Enzo narrowed his eyes.  
Damon chewed his lip, “No. But-”  
“Elena.” Enzo swallowed, “Of course.”  
Damon practically begged, “Don’t kill him. Please.”  
Enzo eyed the Gilbert ring on Matt’s finger and pulled it off, chucking it elsewhere. An evil grin crossed his face.  
“Unfortunately for you, and him obviously - I don’t honestly give a damn about Elena.” as soon as he said the last word, he struck over Matt’s carotid artery in his neck, hand tightening as warm blood flowed into his mouth.  
Damon was frozen to the spot. Enzo raised his head when Matt was almost dead, and he looked extremely frightening. Under his reddened eyes were pulsating veins, and his canines had sharpened into fangs. With a simple flick of his hand, he snapped Matt’s neck, a loud, resonating noise travelling through the air. Matt’s body fell limply against his own, and he gave another grin towards Damon, his face going back to normal. Damon gasped - he had let this happen. Now the others were sure to hunt Enzo.  
He looked up to the killer, who swaggered towards him, looking overly smug. Enzo suddenly pulled him by his shirt into a biting, mocking kiss, laughing.  
The feel of Enzo’s lips against his was something Damon strangely liked, and he found himself wanting more, yet wouldn’t show it.  
Enzo inched away and teased, “Deal with that, will you sweetheart?”  
Then he was gone. Damon fell to his knees - this would kill Elena. He knew it would, and she would hate him. And Jeremy, her brother would hunt Enzo down.  
Enzo had practically signed both their death warrants.


	2. I Must Confess That I Feel Like A Monster

Two weeks later, and it was Matt’s funeral. Practically the whole town had turned up. Damon looked from the trees at a mourning Elena. She was sobbing shakily into Stefan’s chest, and all Damon could do was watch. She was incredibly spiteful about him simply standing there, and even said she hated him. That hurt - even though they were broken up, he still cared deeply for her. Jeremy was crumpled beside his girlfriend, Bonnie, crying brokenheartedly and childishly into her shoulder. Tyler and Caroline, more of Elena’s friends were holding each other.  
Damon saw something behind the other trees. Enzo. Anger filling him, he vamp sped over, dragging him further into the woods, pinning him against the ground. He saw a stake in his hand, immediately batting it away.  
Enzo rolled his eyes, “If you wanted to top me, you should’ve just asked.”  
“Shut up.” Damon grabbed his throat, squeezing tightly.  
Enzo looked up, “Relax, Damon. I wasn’t going to stake you.” he smirked, “I was gonna stake Elena. Kinda figured an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth,” he added dangerously, “A girl for a girl.”  
“You touch her and I’ll kill you myself!” Damon smacked his head against the ground, “Look, I don’t care that I killed Maggie. I don’t care that it hurt you. I don’t care about you. Nobody does anymore.”  
He saw something in Enzo’s eyes that he swore looked like… hurt? Then it intensified, tears welling up in the dark eyes.  
“Nobody cares, huh?” Enzo croaked, “Tell me s-something I don’t know. Y’know when we were at Augustine, I thought I found a proper, true friend.” his voice broke, “God, I was so stupid. Of course, I can’t have friends. I can’t even trust myself! I always fuck up.” he looked down, “You left me to die because I wasn’t even worth saving. The only reason I went on was Maggie, and you-you killed her!”  
It broke Damon’s heart to hear this, and all he wanted was to hold Enzo, but he held back in case this was a trick, and he was going to stab him in the back, literally. It was a good lie if he was infact being deceitful, as tears were now rolling furiously down Enzo’s cheeks. Damon decided to take the chance and sat up, pulling the younger vampire close. He could feel Enzo’s shaking breath against his throat, could feel him tremble.  
“H-Help me…” Enzo pleaded.  
Damon inched away from him and said, “I will. I promise.”  
“I-I don’t want to feel like this.” Enzo whimpered, tears streaming down his face, “I-I don’t want to feel.”  
Damon sighed, “Th-Then don’t.”  
“D-Damon… I also don’t want to turn them off…” he sniffled, “Because I don’t want to kill anyone else. Or lose y-you.”  
Damon looked deeply into the dark eyes, seeing the agony and determination in them. He was hurting, but refused to hurt anyone else. Damon was proud of that.  
“We need to get outta here.” Damon murmured.  
Enzo nodded, “M-My apartment. Th-Third block, near the woods. R-Room 45.”  
“Okay.” in under a minute, the two were there, gasps escaping Enzo’s mouth.  
Jane, Enzo’s neighbour walked out and saw him, saw the upset on his face. She was twenty, with flowing dark hair and almost black eyes.  
“Hey dude, you okay?” she asked, worry crossing her features.  
Enzo sniffled and lied, “I-I’m okay, thanks.”  
“Okay.” she eyed Damon, and went back inside.  
Damon helped Enzo inside, then sat him down. He looked ahead blankly, hugging his knees into his chest. His hood was up, hiding his tearstained face.  
“Enzo…?” Damon sat beside him.  
Enzo drawled lowly, “I killed him. Matt. I snapped his neck like a twig and didn’t even give a damn.”  
“Enzo…” Damon tucked his head under his chin.  
Enzo continued his little monologue under his breath, “I’ve killed countless people… I’m a murderer.” he choked, “I deserved to perish, to burn in that fire!”  
“Stop this, Enzo!” Damon shouted, feeling the younger vamp freeze.  
Enzo looked as if he had just been slapped, “I-I’m so sorry, Damon, forgive me please!”  
“Enzo…” Damon murmured, pushing Enzo’s hood down, “I’m so sorry - I frightened you, didn’t I?”  
Enzo shook his head, “I’m f-fine.”  
“No you aren’t,” Damon stroked his hair, “You’re far from it.”  
He hugged his friend again, swallowing. It took Enzo a short while to calm, and when he did, he just paced back and forth in front of the window. His hoodie felt too tight, constricting. He could barely breathe, his throat was so scratchy. It was like was burning, like someone shoved a branding iron down him.  
He was thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is Monster by Skillet


	3. I Wanna Feel All The Chemicals Inside

“Enzo?” Damon noticed that the younger vamp was starting to scratch his arms frantically, the blunt ends drawing some blood.  
Enzo’s voice was wavery, “I need it.” He spoke like a junkie who was desperately in need of a fix, and he was starting to shake.  
“What do you need, Enzo?” Damon asked, going towards his friend.  
When Enzo looked up, his eyes were dark red with blue veins pulsating underneath them. He was starving, and Damon knew it. He saw the fangs behind Enzo’s lips, ready to tear through someone’s throat.  
“Enzo..” he started forward, but the younger vamp jumped back.  
He spat, “Leave me alone!”  
“Enzo, please!” Damon touched Enzo’s hand.  
All of a sudden, he was gone, he had vamp sped out in search of the precious liquid he required - no, needed.  
Enzo ran through the woods, his hunger driving him onwards. He caught scent of something - a hiker. Quickly, he ran over to the girl, seeing that she had fallen and cut her knee.  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his face staying human.  
She winced, “Shoot… I fell, but I should be.”  
She wasn’t very old, perhaps in her late twenties and had long blonde hair that framed her face. Her eyes were a warm brown. She reminded Enzo of his aquantaince, Caroline.  
“You sure?” he questioned, getting closer.  
She began to shift away from him, feeling uneasy, “I-I’m uh, fine. Thanks.”  
He grabbed her, covering her mouth before she could scream, looking into her eyes and compelling her, “Don’t scream.”  
“W-What are you going to do to me?” there were tears rolling down her cheeks.  
He let out a harsh laugh, “Oh, Darling… I’m going to kill you.”  
Then he pulled her tight against him, pulling her head to the side, revealing a perfect white, slender neck. He could see the network of veins under the pale skin, could hear the blood coursing thickly through the arteries. The sound of her heart beating was like a call to him, hypnotisingly repeating bite her.  
Bite her.  
Bite her.  
Kill her.  
He craned his neck and let the bloodrush wash over him again, feeling his fangs sharpen. Then he bit deep into her, piercing the caroid artery, feeling warm liquid rush into his mouth. It was a euphoric feeling, like he was flying or dreaming, and he couldn’t help but moan. It felt amazing, and was always arousing when he drank from the vein. He felt a closeness to his victim, could sense their feelings. And what she was feeling was fear. He hated it, but the animal instincts deep within him found that the best thing about drinking.  
The girl stunk of fear, and he couldn’t help but revel about that. Although it was bad, although he was supposedly good now, he was driven by his hunger.  
All of a sudden, Enzo was pulled off by someone of a good strength. He looked up to see Damon, who looked pissed. He checked the girl’s pulse - nothing.  
“You k-killed her.” Damon looked up, his eyes filling with fury, “Dammit, Enzo, you killed her!”  
Enzo realised with shock what he did. His eyes filled with tears, and he could feel the blood dripping from his own mouth.  
“O-Oh, my God.” he felt sick, “I-I killed someone else. An-Another victim.”  
Damon went and sat beside him, realising just how guilty he felt. He saw Enzo begin to rock himself.  
“I-I’m sorry.” the younger vamp murmured, “Please forgive me…” he quickly dissolved into hysterics, his unneeded breath panicky, “I-I’m sorry…”  
Damon slapped him to try and stop him. Instead, it made him cry more. Damon hugged him close. His friend needed his help, it’d kill him, the guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory


	4. Hurt Myself Again Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains self harm, so don't read if you are sensitive

“Fine, Bonnie, whatever!” Jeremy yelled towards his girlfriend - now ex - as he stormed into his apartment.  
It had been three months since Matt had died, and Jeremy had resorted to drinking, drugs and something he had never done before - self harm. His arms and legs were covered in thick cuts, scratches and burns. Eventually, everyone just gave up on him, they had tried everything. They had sent him to therapy, gotten every type of ‘expert’ in on it. But there was nothing that could get him to stop. He had lost his best friend in the whole world, and he was hurting. All he wanted was to feel something other than this numbness, this hole deep in his chest. He wanted Enzo dead. And he wanted to die - to stop feeling. He had lost everyone in some shape or form, and it had made him isolate himself from the world. Nobody cared, he thought. So Bonnie had dropped him off, drunk and on every type of drug he could feel to numb the hurt. She didn’t even want to help him now, especially since he refused to help himself.  
He walked into his own unfamiliar living room, feeling the coarseness of his jeans rub harshly against the sensitive scar tissue. He stumbled to the sofa, feeling the mixture of alcohol and pain pill medication start to take effect. His vision was starting to slightly blur, and that’s when he saw that he was coughing. Instead of phlegm, he coughed up a viscus red fluid - blood. He was choking on it, could feel it like bile in his throat.  
As he began to plummet toward the floor, he suddenly felt someone catch him. He looked up through unfocused eyes and sawthe last person he expected to see - Kol Mikaelson. The Original Vampire he had staked. His once friend, now enemy.  
“W-What…?” he slurred, trying so hard to get away.  
Kol’s voice was calming, “Hush, Darling…”  
His hand gently caressed the teen’s cheek, scared that he might break him. He drewhis wrist back and there was a small crunch, and when he returned his wrist, it was bloody, crimson dripping down into Jeremy’s mouth. Kol pulled him into his arms, pushing his wrist to the boy’s lips, feeling them close around the wound and gently suck until the internal damage was healed, and he was feeling slightly better. Kol lifted his wrist away from Jeremy’s mouth, then sawthe self-inflicted wounds upon the younger’s arm. A frown twisted his face, and he buried his face in the dark mop of hair.  
“Jeremy…” he breathed, “Why, mate?”  
Jeremy counter-asked, “Howa-are you back?”  
“You’re not the only one who was brought back when the veil dropped, mate.” His hands ghosted down his arms, “And I travelled for almost a year, found out that I wasn’t really mad at you, or wanting to kill you,” his fingers rested above Jeremy’s pulse on his scarred wrists, “I was just disobeying and obeying Nik, like always,” he sighed, “And I’m sorry.”  
Jeremy’s head drooped, “M-Matt’s dead.”  
“What?!?” Kol tilted up Jeremy’s face, looking deeply into the chocolate abysses like he would in Denver, “What happened?”  
Jeremy swallowed back tears, as well as the scratchy feeling at the back of his throat, “Damon’s friend, Enzo… his switch w-was flipped, and he snapped his neck. Damon just stood there!”  
He curled up into a ball, tears falling freely from his dark lashes now. They rolled down his face and splashed into nothingness on the floor. Kol gently embraced Jeremy, feeling the boy’s tears soak his shirt, Jeremy’s shivers even making his own form tremble slightly.  
“Shh, mate.” he pressed his lips to the younger’s forehead, hand grasping for his.  
Jeremy’s voice rattled, “I’m so fucked up, Kol… I need help!”  
“We can get you help, Darling…” he was careful of the boy’s fragile scars, “We can get someone to talk to you.”  
Jeremy’s voice suddenly rose in a shrill plea, “Nonono, not a therapist, please!”  
“Hush…” Kol lifted him up, fireman style his bedroom, “You’ll be okay, Jerbear.”  
Jeremy shook his head, “Nobody cares anymore… Nobody.” he sobbed, “You shouldn’tve saved me.”  
“Don’t talk like that, sweetheart, of course I would’ve saved you.” Kol rested Jeremy on his bed, then laid beside him, “You’re my mate.”  
Jeremy sniffled, curling into Kol, “Always.”  
He hadn’t told Bonnie or Elena about what truly happened in Denver between Kol and he, of the semi-romantic feelings they both had exchanged.  
Jeremy rested his head upon Kol’s chest, sniffling. A hand rested in his hair, stroking gently through the tresses. Jeremy’s own hands were laced in the silk of Kol’s shirt, the fabric tightly squeezed between frantic, rigid fingers.  
“You’ll be okay, Jeremy…” Kol kissed his forehead.  
Jeremy looked up with drying eyes, “Don’t leave me?”  
“Never.” Kol smiled faintly at him, “I love you. Always have, always will. No matter what I’ve done.”  
Jeremy sniffled some more, “I love you too, Kolbear.”  
And within a few minutes, Kol held a sleeping Jeremy. He kissed the sleeping form’s face, from his lips to his cheek, to his forehead, then leant forward to whisper into his ear.  
He murmured, “Jeremy, you are the most amazing huma-, no, being I have ever met in my entire existence. I just don’t see why you could resort to harming yourself like this, breaking your perfect skin, spilling your precious blood.” he swallowed, “I just don’t see how life could get such an astonishing, gorgeous, beautiful lad like you down like this. And sure, you’re not flawless, but who is? I’m certainly not.” he kissed him again, “I’m a murderer, Jeremy. I’m not good. I’m not even human! But you are. I adore you so much. And I know that you feel so alone ever since you lost Matt, but you aren’t. Darling, I’m here now. And Elena and Bonnie? Fuck them. If they don’t think you’re worth it, well, neither are they.” he stroked Jeremy’s face again, “You mean everything to me. And I know I’ve not always been the best person, and that’s probably understatement of the century. But I love you, and will forever be here for you, Jerbear. I’ll help you, sweetheart.”  
Kol lifted Jeremy’s wrist to his mouth gently, lips skimming over the mass of scars that rose from his skin. Then he slid beside the human, hugging him. He felt his eyelids droop heavily and yawned softly. Within minutes, he joined the hunter in sleep.

***

Meanwhile, Enzo was releasing his pent up aggression onto a punchbag, each hit releasing a creaky, almost pleading sound from the screws. His shirt was over the couch, simply hanging there. Damon walked in, a glass of bourbon in his grasp. Enzo rolled his eyes and hit it again, feeling sweat drip down his forehead and onto his chest.  
“Careful.” Damon ogled him curiously, “Don’t pull down the ceiling.”  
Enzo grunted, “I swear to god… every day with you… is like being. Back. At. The. Flipping. Augustines. Again!”  
And with the last punch, the bag went flying off it’s hook, rolling aimlessly across the floor. Damon cocked an eyebrow, an arrogant smile falling onto his face.  
“Wasn’t the ceiling.” Enzo reached for his shirt, but Damon pulled it away, “C’mon, Damon. Don’t be an arse.”  
Damon grinned, holding the dark piece of clothing above his head. Enzo attempted several times to grab it using vampire speed, but Damon stubbornly snatched it further away.  
“Just ‘cause you like to see me half nude…” Enzo teased, hiding his self-consciousness, “Now give me the bloody shirt!”  
Damon gave his signature eyebrow lift, smirking, “You’re alright half nude.”  
Then he chucked the garment over, it landing over Enzo’s shoulder. Within moments, it was on him.  
Damon walked past Enzo, to the radio, turning it on. Within seconds, I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor by the Artic Monkeys was blasting through the room. Enzo groaned; he didn’t appreciate today’s music much. He had heard it played on the radio at the Augustines many times, heart the thrumming beats as the doctors poked, rearranged and prodded there. Damon knewthat it was his own fault that Enzo suffered for so many years. He had left his best friend to burn in a fire.  
“This song is bloody awful…” Enzo gave a sad look, remembering it playing once whilst one of the doctors took his body completely apart.  
Damon turned the radio off, “You need to lighten up.”  
“Lighten up?” Enzo narrowed his eyes, “Should’ve burned then.”  
Damon realised his error, “Enzo…”  
“Just don’t!” he walked over to the window, “It doesn’t matter…”  
Damon sped over to him, “What is up with you, Enzo?”  
“N-Nothing…” Damon looked at Enzo’s hands that were tightly curled into fists by his sides - they were shaking.  
And not light trembling either. They were shaking erratically, almost taking Enzo’s body with them.  
He grabbed Enzo’s hand, feeling it shake his own, “This is not nothing! You’re shaking yourself apart!”  
“I’m fine!” Enzo snapped his hand back and walked into the living room, “Just leave it! I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, I did it for decades!”  
Damon followed him, resting his hands on the younger vampire’s shoulders. Enzo suddenly spun round and rifled a harsh shot to Damon’s chin. Damon’s head snapped to the side, and Enzo clapped a hand over his own mouth, regret filling his expression.  
“D-Damon, I-I-”  
He was interrupted by Damon’s hand grabbing the back of his neck. He froze, fear filling his eyes.  
Then Damon did something Enzo definitely did not expect - he kissed him. Just as quick as the gesture happened, it finished, a mere brushing of lips. But it still made Enzo want more. He gasped when Damon inched away, his dark eyes not leaving the blue abysses that Damon had. It didn’t make sense - Damon was straight and so was Enzo, weren’t they?  
“W-What about Elena?” Enzo mentally cursed as soon as soon as he asked Damon the question.  
Damon looked down at his friend’s lips, “She hates me.”  
“B-But you don’t hate her,” Enzo knew he was physically trembling, “You still love her - correct?”  
Damon looked confounded, “I feel something for her obviously-”  
“Exactly.” Enzo rested his finger on the elder’s lips, “I don’t want to be your distraction, Damon.” he exhaled shakily, “I have more respect for myself than that.”  
Damon’s fingers lightly dug into Enzo’s hips, “I never said that you would. I never said that I loved her anymore.”  
“Damon, don’t bullshit me,” Enzo was trying not to get tongue-tied with Damon’s hands on his waist and face inches from his own, “That kind of love doesn’t just go away. There’s always going to be a part of you strongly in love with her.” He shrugged, “I cannot compete with that, mate.”  
Damon felt the finger on his lips move and said, “So you feel something for me?”  
“I… uh..” Enzo was so glad he couldn’t properly blush.  
Damon closed the distance again and kissed Enzo once more. Enzo let out a small yelp, then felt his whole body yield to Damon’s, his hands curling in the dark hair whilst Damon’s fisted into his shirt, making it ride up his body slightly. Damon deepened the kiss, pressing the younger vampire against the wall. Unconsciously, Enzo let out a short whimper.  
He couldn’t fully process what was happening. He knew Damon was kissing him, but he couldn’t remember why. All he knew was that Damon Salvatore was making out with him, and that he liked it. He felt Damon’s lips leave his to travel over to his slender throat. When he felt Damon lave fluttering kisses over his pulsepoint, a low, resonating moan escaping him.  
Then a worried thought flashed into his brain - Elena. He knew Damon still loved her, knew that this’d end in heartbreack.  
“Stop…” he panted, feeling Damon nip at his throat.  
Damon pulled away, looking perplexed, “What is it? Did I hurt you?”  
“W-We can’t do this…” Enzo murmured, moving away.  
Damon’s face fell, “What? Why?”  
“It’s wrong…” Enzo saw that this hurt Damon’s feelings.  
Damon looked furious, “Well, if I’m that unbearable to be with!” he shouted, then stormed out.  
“Damon….” Enzo called out after him, feeling bad.  
But he was gone. Enzo screamed out in anger directed at himself, kicking the couch. Then he bit deep into his own wrist to deliberately hurt himself. Blood dripped onto the floor, and he slid down.  
“Fuck!” he yelled, then felt the anger change to despair.  
He curled into a ball when he climbed up on the sofa, feeling tears drip from his eyes. If he just shut his mouth, Damon wouldn’t be upset with him, and they’d still be kissing.  
He cried himself to sleep, knowing that Damon would be very angry if or when he came home.   
Enzo felt unsafe being there alone. He was expecting for someone to stake him already, to storm in and get vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Breathe Me by Sia, a very personal song for me.


	5. I'm Flesh And Bone, I'm A Rolling Stone

Jeremy awoke next to Kol, his nose brushing the Original’s. He couldn’t remember much of the previous night, only Kol being back and what the vampire had whispered in his ear whilst he had thought Jeremy was sleeping. A smile graced his lips as he remembered how Kol saved his life when he was close to death, when everyone else had given up on him or demanded that he saw a therapist, or someone else who really had no idea what Jeremy was suffering. He winced quietly when his wounds brushed the sheets.  
The soft sound alerted Kol, and his eyes immediately flew open, sitting up inhumanly quick, brown strands of hair falling carelessly over his face.  
“Are you alright, Darling?” his eyes scanned over Jeremy’s body in a panicked manner, scared something had hurt him.  
Jeremy shook his head, “It’s okay, just brushed the-the… y’know against the sheets.” he added, “Kinda stung. You woke up quick.”  
Kol shrugged, “Light sleeper. Being daggered for a century does that to you.”  
Jeremy chewed his bottom lip and let his hand run up Kol’s arm to his cheek, his thumb worrying over the elder’s cheek. Kol pressed lightly into the boy’s touch, feeling the warmth of his skin against the Original’s own icy layers.  
Jeremy was always warm - that was something that had confounded Kol during his time with him at Denver. No matter how freezing it was, Jeremy was always warm. Not too hot either. He was just the temperature to warm up Kol’s previously frozen heart. He didn’t melt it into nothingness, but he made it feel like he was alive again. It hurt Kol to think that Jeremy could be dead again, only this time by the hands of himself, a bottle and some pills.  
“I know what you said last night.” Jeremy rested his head against Kol’s, his smile widening all the more.  
Kol almost blushed, “I, erm, thought you were asleep.”  
“‘Light sleeper.’” Jeremy quoted Kol, “Dying so much does that to you.”  
Kol hit him lightly, drawing a giggle and a ‘hey’ from the boy, “Meanie.”  
“I forgive you for… you know, trying to kill me and my sister.” Jeremy’s face went serious.  
Kol nodded, “And I forgive you for actually killing me.”  
“I love you.” Jeremy pecked his lips, sealing everything with a kiss, “Nothing will change that. Like, ever.”  
Kol frowned suddenly, “What about Bonnie?”  
“I thought I loved her-”  
Kol interrupted with a song lyric from something from his old phone, “It was just how she looked in the light?”  
“That’s Hum Hallelujah by Fall Out Boy, Kol.” Jeremy laughed, “I used to listen to that nearly every damn day!”  
Kol grinned, “Sorry.”  
“You’re so damn cheesy - it’s cute,” Jeremy kissed him, “But you- well, Pete Wentz is right. I think I convinced myself that I loved her to try and get over you.”  
“Well, Nik knew I was miserable over you.” Kol’s head ducked slightly, breaking the kisses, “And I was terrified of Silas.”  
Jeremy suddenly thought, “Do Klaus and the others know-”  
“Yeah.” Kol looked upset, “Weren’t exactly a welcoming committee, Nik said I should’ve stayed dead, if I remember.” he teared up slightly, “Bekah hates me, and Elijah was just… just disappointed in me.”  
Jeremy caressed his cheek again, “I guess we all have our family dramas.”  
“Well, my family’s a thousand year old, so I think I have slightly more.” Kol shrugged again.  
Jeremy gave in, “You win.”  
Kol kissed him, smiling, “Always do, love.”  
“That’s because you’re the one who makes me weak.” Jeremy pulled Kol closer, deepening the kiss, feeling the vampire’s fingers lace into his own silky brown hair.  
Kol tried to say something in reply, but all he could muster was a simple, “Mmm…” as Jeremy pushed him down into the bed.  
He could feel Jeremy’s wounds and wanted to cry from just feeling them. They felt horrible, crusty welts sticking up from the softness of Jeremy’s beautiful skin. Some were scarred deep, like reddened crevasses splitting his wrist. Kol thought of the blood that pumped through Jeremy’s veins, how that’d stop if Jeremy slipped and cut too deep, how it’d all spill out on the floor, leaving the beautiful boy nothing but a greying, empty husk of who he used to be, a ghost, a mindless leaf floating aimlessly in the wind.  
He didn’t notice the tear that fell from his own eye when it did, only when Jeremy pulled back, a look of concern on his face.  
“What is it?” strong hands stroked down his face, wiping away the tear, “What’s wrong?”  
Kol shrugged, “I don’t know.”  
He didn’t want to be weak in front of Jeremy, but he couldn’t stop his crying, the tears were nearly streaming down his face now. Kol hadn’t cried since his brother Finn’s death, and that had been almost two years previous. God, had he cried then. He hated losing anyone, nevermind his own brother. There were times he had been close to crying on the other side, feeling so lonely that it hurt, but he had remained strong, trying to find a way out.  
“Kol…” Jeremy kissed his wet cheek, “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
Then he admitted it, his voice cracking, “I was scared I was going to lose you last night. Why on earth would you do that?”  
“You didn’t lose me.” Jeremy was ashamed, knowing that this was most definitely his fault, “You saved me.”  
Kol retorted angrily, “Yeah? And what if I hadn’tve been here? Or if I was late? What then?”  
“Well..” Jeremy swallowed, “Then… Then…”  
He couldn’t finish. He could see the heartbreak on Kol’s beautiful face, and it hurt him so much to see the boy - no, man - he loved in so much pain.  
Kol sniffled, “Exactly. You’dve just died. And left behind so many people. I-It was selfish, and I’m mad at you.”  
“You have every right to be, Kol.” Jeremy looked away.  
The Original kissed Jeremy’s jawline and mumbled, “I love you so damn much. And I’m not watching you die again.”  
“Again?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow.  
Kol nodded, “When Silas and Katherine snapped your neck, I was there with you. I heard you draw your last breath, saw you fall to the ground.” he swallowed, “I saw Elena mourn you.”  
“And you still tried to kill her?” Jeremy’s voice was low.  
Kol nodded again, more frantically “I did.” Then he added, “But you know what the other side is like. It was hell for me, Jer. I just didn’t want to be alone anymore.”  
“Well, you’re not.” Jeremy forced a smile, “You have me, and I have you. That’s all we need.”  
Kol smiled back, “Yes. It is.”

***

Meanwhile, Enzo was woken up by a rather rough push from Damon. He thought for one agonizing moment before he opened his eyes that he was back in the Augustine prisons, and it was time for his experimentation. He exhaled when he saw bright blue eyes staring into his own chocolate ones.  
“Damon?” he sat up, confused, rubbing his dry, tired eyes.  
Damon leant closer, and Enzo could smell the bourbon on his breath. He groaned in disgust, seeing Damon’s surly grin.  
“You’re drunk.” he stated matter-of-factly, trying to hide the bitterness behind his words, but failing miserably.  
Damon let out a drunken giggle, “I know you are, but what am I?”  
“My God, you’re barely even standing!” he spat at the younger vampire, “Drunken arsehole. I’m going out.”  
Damon was passed out on the floor before he even grabbed his coat.  
“Arsehole!” he repeated, sighing exasperatedly.  
Before he left, Damon was up again and inches away from him. Enzo could feel his leather jacket brush his skin.  
“Damon…” he couldn’t meet the blue eyes, “Move out of my way.”  
He was taken by surprise when Damon pushed him back into the wall using his vampiric strength and speed. He was so shocked that he let out a small gasp of pain. Enzo usually couldn’t feel pain as much due to the torture he had endured in the Augustines, but he could feel the wooden brackets in the wall dig into his skin, about to tear it.  
Damon pushed his wrist back, tightening his hold on them to the point of agony; Enzo could feel the bones protest.  
“Ow…” he winced, “Damon, you-you’re hurting me.” he pleaded painfully, “Let go of me. Please!”  
Damon’s face changed to his vampiric visage, and he bowed his head to Enzo’s throat. His breath fanned over Enzo’s skin, making the younger freeze. He remembered the last time Damon had fed from him, when Wes Maxfield injected his friend with a virus that made him feed only from other vampires. It was horrible, the feeling of his blood being sucked like a blood test gone wrong, and the worst part was the humilation. Every vampire immediately was aroused when they were fed from, if they wanted to be or not. Under the sharp pain was the dull eroticism of the bloodsharing.  
Enzo cried out when Damon sunk his fangs deep into his throat, the pain overwhelming. Tears of embarrassment as the hunter became the prey welled in his eyes. He could feel Damon’s vibrating moan as he drank deep. It felt horrible, like he was nothing anymore, just a human - well, non human - bloodbag.  
“D-Damon…” he was disgusted by the wavering of his own voice, “Please…”  
He trailed off. He didn’t know exactly what he meant - please, stop or please, harder - each was resonating in his brain.  
Damon released his wrists, and Enzo’s hands fell weakly by his side after he meekly tried to push the ever stronger vampire away. Enzo could feel himself getting weaker by the minute, as if every draw was lulling him into an eternal sleep. His head felt light, his eyelids heavy, and he was falling.  
“Stop…” he begged, barely audibly.  
He felt the pressure and pain stop, and sawDamon’s crimson-stained animalistic face as he pulled away. When Damon completely released him, he slid tiredly down the wall.  
Damon looked shocked when his eyes scanned the weak body in front of him, “Enzo…?” he sounded like he’d just woken up after a century long sleep.  
Enzo couldn’t answer, the tears were rolling down his cheeks, his lip was wobbling and he was a mess. But he couldn’t speak.  
“Enzo!” Damon lifted his weak body to the sofa, “Oh, my God, I’m so damn sorry!”  
Enzo couldn’t even move. His body was numb, and he could feel sleep drifting him away from reality, from Damon. He was terrified of him, and the only thing he could feel was the stinging in his not-healing neck.  
He felt Damon caress his face, then nothing else. His eyes slipped shut, and he let darkness consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Therapy by All Time Low:)


	6. Close My Eyes, Let The Whole Thing Pass Me By

Enzo woke up hours later, head resting between very comfortable pillows. His neck hurt, and he couldn’t turn his body. He let his head loll limply to the side, and saw Damon pacing in front of the window.  
“D-Damon?” he forced out of his torn throat.  
Damon turned and vampire sped to Enzo, sorrow filling his face for biting him. Enzo flinched, and Damon saw this - he knew he had frightened his friend - his best friend.  
“Enzo, I’m so sorry that I hurt you!” tears of shame welled up like raindrops, shining in front of blue oceans, “F-Forgive me?”  
Enzo sniffled, “My neck hurts.”  
“Please forgive me?” Damon sat beside Enzo, “The only reason I g-got drunk is, well, I went t-to see Stefan and Elena, just for a visit an-and…” he could feel the tears course down his cheeks, his words becoming more breathy and hysterical as he spoke them, “They were t-together, f-fucking where Elena and I used t-to…” he looked down, “So I drank myself into a st-stupor. N-Nobody loves me anymore, they b-both said that.”  
Enzo used nearly all his strength to pull Damon down into a tight hug, not allowing the three words that were on the tip of his tongue to fall out.  
I love you.  
He knew it was the truth, ever since he met Damon in the Augustine prison, he had loved him. The friend who helped him through each day of horrific torture, who reached through the bars to hold his hand when the world crashed down, the friend who had to switch off his humanity to leave him to perish in a fire.  
Damon sobbed softly, “Please don’t hate me… You’re the only thing I got g-going in my life, p-please don’t hate me, I’m begging you.”  
Enzo gave in to his passion, tilting up Damon’s head and pressing his lips to the elder’s. The kiss was astonishing, but extremely short as Damon imminently pulled away.  
Enzo looked down, “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t-”  
“Shut up, Enzo.” Damon interjected, rubbing his eyes, “I liked it.”  
Enzo looked up, “What?”  
“I said,” Damon pulled him in for another kiss, mumbling against his lips, “‘I liked it’”  
Enzo’s eyes involuntarily shut as the blissfulness took over. It felt amazing, Damon kissing him again. It wasn’t like the previous night’s kiss, forbidden and devilish, with a nagging sensation that they shouldn’t do it. This felt right - good and proper. It felt honest. Enzo could feel himself being lightly pushed down into the mattress by the more dominant vampire, his tongue asking the younger for entrance. Enzo’s lips parted, and Damon deepened the kiss, hearing the body beneath him release a soft moan.  
“Damon…” Enzo’s hands came up to the elder’s cheeks, “Calm down.”  
Damon pulled away, confused, “I thought you wanted to-”  
“I do.” Enzo swallowed, “But I need to know you aren’t just on the rebound from Elena.”  
Damon sighed, “Okay, if I prove that I’m not?”  
“We can be together.” Enzo shuffled weakly, “But I don’t want heartbreak.”  
Damon kissed him again, “You won’t have. I promise.”  
Enzo smiled, snuggling closer.

***  
“Kol!” giggled Jeremy as Kol kissed his cheek and neck, kicking the teen’s ass at table soccer, “S-Stop! That tickles!”  
A grin crossed the Mikaelson’s face, “You suck at fooseball.”  
“Meanie!” Jeremy play-hit him, “Me no like you anymore!”  
Kol pouted, “Awwh, you sure?”  
“Hate you!” Jeremy stuck out his tongue.  
Kol gave an eyebrow wiggle, “Don’t stick out your tongue, Gilbert, I find it very tempting.”  
“Do you now?” Jeremy came closer, sticking his tongue out once more.  
Kol quickly kissed the human, growling over his soft lips, “I could just eat you up.”  
Jeremy’s whole body yielded to Kol’s, his front curving to the slight bend of the elder’s own, a smile curving both of their lips. Soft hands came up to rest on Jeremy’s face, stroking over the skin.  
All of a sudden, Kol’s new phone began to frantically beep. Kol let out an inarticulate groan, whilst Jeremy giggled.  
“Why on earth must my mobicular telephone-thingy device keep making that incessant noise?” Kol moaned frustratedly, “It has chosen a very awkward situation to interrupt us.”  
Kol pulled away and vamp sped to his phone and picked up, “Hello, Bekah!” he said with mock happiness as he read the screen, then put it to his ear.  
“K-Kol…” it was Elijah’s voice.  
Kol became very smug, yet very angry, “What is it, brother? Forgot an insult? Klaus tell me to die again?”  
“Kol, please…” he noticed the upset in his older brother’s voice.  
He suddenly became worried, “What’s wrong, ‘lijah?”  
“I-I phoned to apologise.” came the voice, “You’re my little brother, and I love you so much. You were murdered, and had to live on the other side,” a small sniffle was heard, “Rebekah and I are outside, and we would like it if your boyfriend would invite us in.”  
Kol turned to Jeremy, then walked over to the door, opening it and seeing his brother and sister standing before him, tears in both their eyes.  
Jeremy walked over and told them, “If you’re planning to hurt Kol, I won’t let you in.”  
“I - we won’t ever again,” Elijah promised, “Now please.”  
Jeremy nodded, “Come in, both of you.”  
Elijah and Rebekah walked in and embraced Kol, who was obviously upset. They all were crying, Kol considerably harder, which frightened the hell out of Rebekah, she had only ever seen him this upset when two of their brothers, Finn and Henrik had died. But even then, it wasn’t this intense. She didn’t blame him, he had died - had been staked by someone who he cared so deeply about - then he was brought back, only to be rejected by his only family. Kol was only young when turned into a vampire - a child of eighteen, Rebekah only seventeen. Kol was always quite sensitive, but tended to keep it in, bottled it up. Elijah, the eldest of the family always knew that he’d break down eventually.  
Even after Elijah and Rebekah’s tears had dried, Kol couldn’t get himself to. He felt weak, like he was worthless. Klaus probably still hated him.  
Rebekah sat him down on the sofa and allowed him to rest his head in her lap whilst she ran her fingers through his silky brown hair. Jeremy was in the kitchen with Elijah, and completely worried as he looked through to see his weeping boyfriend.  
“D-Does Nik still h-hate me?” Kol whimpered through painful, wracking sobs.  
Rebekah kissed his temple, “I think he’s tried to convince himself he does.” she sighed, “But I know that he doesn’t. You’re his brother, and he loves you.” she added, petting his hair more, “That’s the one redeemable quality about our dear brother, he never ever seems to properly hate us.”  
“I d-deserve to be hated,” Kol could feel the tears splash onto his shirt, “Th-The things I’ve done-”  
She pressed a finger to his lips, “Hey, shh. Elijah and I, we forgive you. And so does Baby-Gilbert, I see.” she forced a sly grin.  
“I adore him.” Kol’s eyes smiled through tears, “Although, s-something w-weird about being resurrected or whatnot - I do not need invited in anymore.”  
Rebekah raised an eyebrow, “That is bizarre.”  
“I saved his life…” Kol sniffled, then lowered his voice to barely a cracked whisper, “Jeremy almost k-killed himself.”  
Kol yet again dissolved into shaky sobs. Rebekah cradled her big brother against her stomach, allowing a thousand years of pain to finally flood through. His sobs shook her frame alongside his own, and also wet her shirt. She kissed his forehead again, rocking him, trying to soothe him in any way possible. Elijah and Jeremy walked over, and Kol jumped out of Rebekah’s lap, curling into a hysterical, crying ball. Jeremy looked toward his lover’s siblings, who nodded faintly towards him.  
He slid down onto the sofa beside Kol, “Hey, Kol?” his hand touched the elder’s arm that was tightly stretched around his legs.  
He was literally rocking himself, the tears falling fast onto his jeans. Kol had never been this upset - not even when he was a child.  
“I-I was going to cut off your arms, Jeremy.” Kol sounded distant, “I was going to chop th-them off, like a butcher, and kill your sister.”  
Jeremy hugged Kol, knowing it was he and Elena who stopped his insanity then, using the White Oak stake to end his life, “I forgive you.”  
“N-No…” Kol wasn’t making any sense anymore, murmuring nonsense.  
Elijah knelt in front of his younger brother, resting his hand on the boy’s face, “You’ll be okay, little brother.” he murmured, “We all are here for you, we all love you.”  
“N-Nik hates me.” Kol shook his head frantically.  
Elijah ran his other hand over his brother’s knee that was folded into his stomach, “I shall speak to Niklaus.”  
“No, please don’t!” begged Kol, “He’ll th-think I’m stupid and pathetic and laugh at me. Please don’t phone him, brother!”  
Elijah swallowed, “I have to. I suspect this is his doing, with what he said about your death.”  
“Elijah…” Kol choked on his tears, “I beg of y-you. He’ll h-hate me more.”  
A voice suddenly made the second youngest Original freeze, “Shall I?”  
“Klaus.” Jeremy and Elijah said in unison, looking up with anger seeping into their knife-sharp glares.  
Klaus put up his hands, as if in surrender, “Relax, I’m not here to hurt him.”  
“Then why are you here exactly, Nik?” Rebekah asked, sounding spiteful, “Going to dagger us because we came to make amends when you clearly didn’t want to?”  
Klaus hissed, “Hold your tongue, girl.” then he looked at his shaking younger brother, “What do you think I’m doing?” he looked towards Jeremy, “Now invite me in, boy!”  
Jeremy looked to Kol, “Do you want-”  
“L-Let him in.” his voice was barely audible.  
Jeremy was pissed at Klaus, but still nodded and said, “Come in.”  
In under a second, Klaus was in front of his younger brother, beside Elijah and in front of Rebekah, “I didn’t mean what I said, I knowit hurt you and that it was rather harsh.”  
“‘Rather?’” scoffed Rebekah, “Flipping understatement. He’s been crying his eyes out!”  
Elijah hushed her, “Silence, darling. I think this is him actually going to apologise. Mark the time and date.”  
“You know I can’t really tell the time due to being locked up for ninety years in a bloody box - who’s fault is that?” Rebekah glared.  
Klaus rolled his eyes at Rebekah then gently wiped Kol’s cheeks, “I really am sorry, little brother. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?”  
“I c-can.” Kol nodded towards Jeremy, who let him go.  
Kol fell to his knees so that he could hug his older brother, crying shakily into his shoulder, feeling Klaus’ arms wrap tightly around him, stroking his back and hair to calm him.  
“Hush, little brother.” Klaus murmured into Kol’s ear, “It’s okay… I’m here, with you.”  
Kol continued to weep shakily, “I’m a t-terrible little brother… I’m sorry I’ve failed a-as that.”  
“You haven’t.” Klaus held him tighter, “I’m an awful older brother.”  
Kol couldn’t say anything else, simply just cried into his brother’s shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Echo by Trapt. Hope you all enjoy:) I'm also on Wattpad (ilovepaulwesley). Follow my Twitter (@WhatTheWentz) or my Tumblr (folie-a-deux-in-the-flesh), I post news there, as well as funny shizz


	7. Just One Mistake Is All It Will Take

A few hours later, and Kol was finally asleep.  Jeremy had sat with him for hours, his siblings in the living room, stroking his hair and speaking to him.  Now that the Original was slumbering in his arms, he looked so peaceful, his face peeking up through the blue comforter, brown hair falling carelessly over his face, as if he was still an innocent, clueless human.  Jeremy pressed his lips to his lover’s forehead.

“I love you, Kol.” Jeremy sighed, “I hated killing you, even if you did try to cut off my arms,” he let out a quiet laugh, then added humorlessly, “But seeing you like that today hurt.  I’ve never seen you so upset, and I wanted just to absorb your pain, take it into me.” he swallowed, “I’ll try never to cut again, to be strong for you.” he huffed, “I promise.”

Then he unfurled his arms from around the vampire’s body, pressing a kiss to his lips before swiftly proceeding downstairs, where three other Originals were chattering, sitting in a triangle shape.

“He’s sleeping.” Jeremy whispered, knowing that his boyfriend’s species had an unparalleled sense of hearing.

Rebekah and Klaus gave faint nods of acknowledgement, whilst Elijah murmured, “Good.”

“Why did you tell him… what you told him?” Jeremy came and sat next to Klaus, feeling his natural hunter instincts blare red sirens of alarm at him, “You seriously hurt him.”

Klaus shrugged, “I was furious at him for going after the doppelgang… Elena.”

“He was angry we killed him.” Jeremy spoke gently, trying not to aggravate any of the ancient vampires before him, “And was terrified by Silas.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes, “Plus, he was deliberately trying to irritate me.”

“Still, he was seriously upset by what you said to him, Nik.” Rebekah said to her elder brother, wary in case he snapped.

Klaus shrugged, “I said my feelings on the matter.”  
“Not the point, Niklaus.” Elijah was annoyed by his younger brother’s carelessness, “Our brother is emotionally fragile right now.”

Klaus sighed, “He’ll get over it!”

“W-Will I?” Kol’s voice rung into the room.

All four looked up to see him, tears in his dark eyes, standing in the frame of the door.  He was visibly shaking.

Elijah glared at Klaus, “Apologise, Niklaus.  Now!”

“Why should I?” Klaus stared directly at Kol, “He’s being a little brat!”

Kol looked down, then hissed, “Arsehole…”

“Excuse me?” Klaus sounded furious.

The second youngest Original flinched, “Nothing, brother.  I a-apologise.”

“You’d better.” the hybrid’s voice was brutally sharp.

That pissed off Jeremy.  The fact that his boyfriend was absolutely petrified of his own brother sickened him, and he could no longer control his inner hunter.

He jumped up, “That’s it, Klaus.” he snarled, “Fucking had enough of you.  You have two seconds to apologise or it’s curtains for you.”

“You won’t kill me.” Klaus sniggered, “You’ll end up killing your dear sister and all her friends.” then cockily teased, “Actually, go ahead.  Kill me.  Lets see how my brother respects you then!”

Jeremy snarled, “Don’t tempt me.”

All of a sudden, Klaus vamp sped to Jeremy, his hand tight around the hunter’s throat, “I will end you, little boy.  I don’t even bloody care about the damn Hunter’s Curse!”

“Stop!” Kol vamp sped his brother into a wall, holding him in the same way Klaus had Jeremy, his fangs showing furiously.

Klaus had the upper hand, though, flipping his brother over, hand thrusting hard into the younger’s chest, grabbing his heart.  He could feel the blood dripping over his hand, crimson staining white.  Kol let out a pained gasp, tears continuing to fall from his lashes.

“Nik…” he choked on his own blood, feeling the tightness in his chest, “P-Please…”

Klaus snarled, “Kol Mikaelson, you are no brother of mine…”

“Let him go, Niklaus!” Elijah commanded.

Rebekah vamp-jumped Klaus, pulling him away from Kol and pinning him against the floor, snapping near his jugular.  Kol curled up into the corner, then saw Rebekah get flipped away with ease, and in under a second, Klaus was back at him, sinking sharp fangs deeply into his throat, tearing viciously.  Kol let out a sharp, pained cry, trying to fight against the grip his brother had on him.

Klaus finally pulled away and hissed, “Drop dead, little brother…”

Then he cast Kol down by Elijah’s feet and swiftly walked out.  Klaus was a hybrid, part werewolf, part vampire.  Because Kol was an Original, he was stronger and more durable than ordinary vampire, and his blood would fight off the infection of a werewolf bite - a gift and a curse as even if he survived the death, he’d still get the horrific side effects, the hallucinations, the pain and the hunger.

The world spun around Kol, and he could only feel the tears upon his own cheeks as he was carried to the bedroom by Jeremy, a worried looking Rebekah and Elijah following the hunter.  He could slightly feel the softness of the sheets as they were draped over him carefully, as if he was a fragile exhibit at an old museum.  He could make out Jeremy’s face slightly through the blurriness of his dark eyes.  It was if he was looking through spectacles that were far too strong for him.

“Kol…” Jeremy kissed his forehead, thumb running frantically over the elder’s cheek to try to stop the tears.  
Kol’s neck was still bleeding, crimson flooding from the unhealed bite, pooling onto the pillow.  He looked a mess, and truthfully, he was.

“I-I’m fine..” Kol groaned, more to convince himself rather than Jeremy, his emotions betraying him.

Jeremy sighed, “No, you aren’t… You need blood.”

“I-I’ll be okay, darling…” Kol lied.

Rebekah caressed his cheek, “Kol… You’re hurt.”

“B-Bekah, please.” his dark eyes  were practically begging for her trust, his voice going small.

He couldn’t stop crying; he didn’t know how to.  It seemed that convincing himself that he felt nothing for almost a millennia had taken it’s toll.  His body was wracked with heaving sobs, and it hurt.  He felt weak, like only pain would ever touch him, and it was a tough feeling.  When he was human, he was beaten when he showed hurt, so even then, he’d have to keep it inside.  Mikael, his father, did not want a meek son, he wanted a warrior, a fighter.  And Kol was sick of fighting.  He could feel the tear in his neck, could feel his own blood running down his body.

Jeremy grabbed a knife and sliced across his own palm, then forced it to Kol’s mouth, seeing the elder swallow reflexively.

When Jeremy lifted his arm away, he saw Kol simply break down.  There were harsh sobs wracking his entire frame.  It reminded Elijah of a time when they were all young and human, and Kol, at the age of five, hurt his knee.  It was the only other time he’d seen his brother cry nearly as much.

 

_I knew something bad would happen.  I shouldn’tve been chasing after Kol about the stoney area, should’ve looked out for him.  When he fell and cut his knee on one of the stones, he let out a choked off, cry.  I sprinted over to him, he was crumpled in a heap, massive drops of tears falling down his cheeks._

_“‘L-Lijah….” he sobbed, “M-My leg…”_

_I rolled up the tough fabric, seeing a giant, bloody gash running down the ligament.  My hand was covered in blood from just touching it._

_I asked worriedly, “Can you walk?”_

_“N-no!” he shook his head frantically._

_Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps approaching.  I looked up to see our father, who looked to say the least, furious._

_“What’re you doing here?” his voice was sharp and prominent._

_I stammered, “F-Father, I-I-I-”_

_“Silence!” he shouted, “I was asking weakling here.”_

_Kol sniffled, “I fell, f-father.”_

_I heard a snap and saw that father’s belt was gone.  No.  My eyes shut unconsciously, and I heard the sound of a whip against skin, and a cry.  Whip. Cry.  Whip Whip. Scream._

 

Elijah took his little brother’s face between his hands, forcing the younger to look at him.  His eyes held fear, so much of it as well.  Elijah was infuriated with Niklaus for frightening his younger brother like that.

“Kol?” His voice was gentle, as if he was talking to a child.

Kol could feel the tears slip down his face as he murmured, “Nik hates me.”

“No… No he doesn’t,” Elijah pressed a kiss to his younger brother’s forehead.

Kol whimpered, “He does!”

“Kol…” Elijah sighed, “Niklaus tends to try and not feel, but he indeed loves you.”

Kol shook his head, too weary to fight anymore, “No.. no..”

“If that’s not enough, Kol,” Elijah began, “Then does it mean anything when I say that I love you?  Because I do, so much.”

Rebekah nodded, “As do I”

“And me.” Jeremy said softly.

Kol exhaled, then nodded his head, “Okay… I-If Nik wants to be a bastard… I’ll… Oh, God!”

The pain of the werewolf venom had finally struck.  Kol let out a scream of agony as pain spread out over his skin, searing him.

“Make it stop!!” he begged, barely able to take the feeling.

His body bowed off the bed, the venom shooting through his veins like fire.  Elijah tried to grab him to restrain him, but Kol viciously sank his teeth into his older brother’s arms.  Jeremy was about to run to him, but Rebekah stood in front.

“It’s not safe for you, Jeremy!” She hissed, “Go.”

Jeremy shook his head, “No, I’m not leaving him.”

“You’ve never faced him fully rabid.” she swallowed, looking afraid herself, “We can deal with him, you just go get him some blood or something, okay?”

Jeremy looked back at Kol, who was snapping ferally at Elijah’s body, his eyes dark with bloodrush, his fangs gleaming, “Fine.”

“Okay…” Rebekah gave an uneasy smile, “And Jeremy?”

“Yeah?”  
She handed him a stake, one that could easily incapacitate an Original or kill an ordinary vampire, “Just in case.”

“Okay, Rebekah.” Jeremy grabbed his coat, then left.

 

***

 

Enzo awoke to someone kissing his throat.  He let his eyes flicker open and sawDamon grin cheekily up at him.

“What a way to wake up!” Enzo let out a soft giggle.

Damon smirked, “You enjoyed it then?”

“Of course I bloody did.” Enzo pecked his lips affectionately, “I got free kisses.”

Damon smiled, then deepened the kiss, his hands resting on each side of Enzo’s face.  Enzo let his eyes shut again, his own hands skimming over Damon’s back.  Damon was gently pushing him down, his leg resting over Enzo’s outer thigh.

“Damon…” Enzo laughed, “No…”

Damon inched away, sticking out his bottom lip childishly.  Enzo experimentally flicked his tongue out and ran it over the lip, revelling when Damon leaned back down to kiss him once again. He let out a gentle, childish giggle, unable to help it.  Damon pulled away, looking deep into Enzo’s dark eyes.

“We need blood.”  Damon mentally cursed when he reminded himself more than Enzo.

Enzo groaned, “Dammit, yes we do.  Sometimes, this blood-drinking thing is a real bitch.”

“Aww, baby…” Damon teased.

They soon got dressed and ready to go to the bloodbank, exchanging sweet, quick pecks as they did so.  They kissed one final time before leaving the apartment, hand in hand.

“Hey, there!” Enzo looked to see his neighbour, who smiled kindly.

He smiled, “Hello.  Howare you?”

“I’m okay.” she looked towards Damon, “Is this your…-”

He nodded, “My boyfriend,” then squeezed Damon’s hand once more.

Damon smirked at the term - it was now official.  They were dating.  He could feel happiness shine through him.

“You two are so cute together!” she said in a girlish, high pitched tone, “Anyways, I gotta go.”  
Enzo grinned, “Have a nice day, Jane.”

“You too, man.” she slipped back inside her apartment.

Damon’s thumb ran over Enzo’s knuckles, and he murmured, “Well, she’s lovely.”

“Yep.” Enzo nodded, “She’s a human I actually kinda liked when I was emotionless.”

Damon kissed the side of his head, “Anyway…” he began, “To the bloodbank we go!”

 

When they arrived at the hospital, they saw that there was a doctor on the floor, unconscious.  Enzo raised a dark eyebrow in suspicion, releasing Damon’s hand.

“I can hear his heart.” Enzo swallowed, relieved as he told Damon this, “He’s out cold, though.  What the hell happened?”

A voice suddenly hissed, “Enzo.”

The two vampires looked up to see Jeremy, a stake in hand, as well as some bloodbags.  Enzo’s heart would’ve stopped had he not have been already dead.  The hunter dropped the bags, his anger focusing on the shocked elder.

“Jeremy…” Damon stepped protectively in front of Enzo, “Leave him.”

Jeremy growled, “Damon, you either move out of my way or I take you down with him.”

“You won’t touch him, you little punk.” Damon snarled.

Jeremy looked a mix of angry and agonized when he looked at Damon, “He killed Matt, Damon!  Do you know how pissed Elena would be right now if she heard that?”

“Elena seemed to move on very quickly.” Damon’s voice faltered, “She was screwing Stefan.”

Jeremy muttered, “And I wonder why?”

“Just stop.” Enzo begged, “Please.  Look mate-”

Jeremy hissed, “I am not your ‘mate’, asshole.”

“Jeremy.” Enzo sighed, “My emotions are back on.” he looked up at Damon, “Damon’s been helping me.”

Jeremy looked at both of them, realising what Enzo meant, “Oh.  Gross.”

“You are such a child.” Damon grumbled.

Jeremy let a smirk cross his face, “You never guess who’s back to life, Damon…  Your biggest fan.  Y’know, tall, dark, very handsome, Original vampire?”

“K-Kol?” Damon let a look of disgust crawl onto his face, “Bet he loves you.”

Jeremy laughed at the irony of that, “Yes, in fact.  He’s my boyfriend.  And he needs blood.  So does you and killer here, so grab some bags.” he commanded, “You’re coming with me.  Any objections, I shove a stake in his heart.  Hurt me, and you’ll have a band of pissed off Originals on your ass, and I don’t think you want that.” he approached them and shoved the stake in Enzo’s stomach, making him groan in pain, “Got it?”

“Got it…” Damon went to Enzo’s aid, pulling the stake out.

Enzo murmured, “Who in the hell are the Originals?”

“Dysfunctional-ass family of ancient vampires,” Damon gave a small smirk, “The sister was a good fuck, though.”

Enzo rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”  
“But you are mine.” he kissed the younger vamp’s cheek.

Jeremy called through, “Come on, don’t have an eternity.  Kol was bitten by Klaus, so he’s a bit under the weather.”

The two vamps grabbed the blood and followed the hunter, murmuring cursewords under their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song is Centuries by Fall Out Boy - love the new song <3


	8. Shot Down In Cold Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my shit attempt at smut.

“Come on!” Jeremy yelled, “Some of us don’t have eternity!”  
Damon called on him, “Wait a second, slave driver. So you, a vampire hunter, are with Kol Mikaelson, an Original who you also happened to kill?”  
“So…” Jer mocked in reply, “You, my sister’s ex are with Enzo, a vampire who killed one of her best friends. You should think before you open your backstabbing, traitorous mouth, Damon.”  
Enzo trudged silently after them, whilst mentally cursing. Damon slowed slightly, walking alongside his lover, still arguing with Jer.  
“Oh, kill me now…” Enzo grumbled, “Can’t take any more of you guys bickering like a bloody old married couple!”  
Jeremy let out a humorless laugh, “I’d gladly kill you if I didn’t have an injured boyfriend to tend to!”  
“What are you, Nurse Jeremy?” Damon growled, “The bastard deserves to die!”  
Jeremy turned around furiously, “And so does Enzo!”  
“Can we just bloody get going?” Enzo shouted, “If we’re so desperate to get there, you two’d best shut the fuck up!”

***

When they arrived, Jeremy saw that Kol was unconscious in the bed, his head flopped to the side on the pillow in a way that told him one thing; he had a snapped neck. Elijah and Rebekah sat either side of him, looking tired. Elijah narrowed his eyes when he saw Enzo and Damon.  
“You didn’t need to bring company.” he sounded exasperated.  
Jeremy hissed, passing Rebekah the bloodbags, “Found them in the hospital, and Enzo here, he’s the reason Matt is dead.”  
Enzo sighed, “Look, mate, I wasn’t myself…”  
“So, you actually do care about human life?” Jer yelled.  
Enzo snapped back, “Actually, yes. I do. And I feel guilty for killing Matt, and it’s going to haunt me for eternity, but I don’t need a stupid, huffy little teenager reminding how much of a monster I am!”  
“Ugh… stop shouting…” Kol’s eyes flickered open and he groaned, swallowing some of the blood that Rebekah put to his lips, “Whoa… too many people…” he saw Damon, “And my day gets worse.”  
Damon grumbled, “Well, your little boyfriend here vampnapped us.”  
“Jer?” Kol looked to his lover, cocking a curious dark eyebrow.  
Jeremy kept his eyes hard, “The non-Damon one? He killed Matt.”  
“S-So he’s the reason you tried to…” the look Jeremy gave answered his question, so he turned to Enzo, “You are so lucky I’m incapacitated, otherwise you’d be dead. Are you aware he started cutting?”  
Jeremy winced, “Kol. Please.”  
“Do you know he attempted suicide?” Kol growled, “Drank himself into oblivion, swallowed a cocktail of pills? Do you know what you have done to him?” He added, “He’d be dead if I hadn’tve shown up and healed him.”  
Enzo bowed his head, “I didn’t know that - any of that”  
“You little bastard…” Damon grabbed Jeremy, “You’d honestly do that? You’re fucking selfish!” he could feel the scars on the boy’s wrist, “Elena cannot lose you again!”  
Jeremy snapped back, “Elena doesn’t fucking care! Nobody does! No one…”  
“Jeremy…” Kol weakly touched his arm, feeling the bumps, “I care.”  
Jer teared up, “Only you…”  
“Isn’t that enough?!?” Damon screamed at the younger.  
Jeremy felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, “I thought he was dead…”  
“Oh… But you had Elena…” Damon was stuck for words.  
Jeremy sniffled, “Go. You and Enzo, you’re free to leave.”  
“A-Are you sure?” Enzo asked croakily, his voice tinged with guilt.  
Jeremy begged, “Please… just leave or I’ll kill you both!”  
Damon nodded at Enzo and they swiftly left, leaving three Originals with an angst-ridden Jeremy. Kol gave his siblings a look of dismission and they quickly vanished from the room. He patted the bed.  
“Lie with me, darling…” Kol sighed.  
Jeremy reluctantly slid beside Kol, wincing slightly as his sore arm brushed the sheets. His head rested on Kol’s chest, narrowly avoiding the bite mark that still showed.  
“Y-You need blood.” Jeremy sighed, wiping his cheeks, “F-Fresh human blood.”  
Kol arched a dark eyebrow, “Forgive me, darling, but I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“You-you’re hurt… and you need to heal…” Jeremy’s hand rested on his chest, above his heart and Kol finally understood.  
He sat up, “No. Definitely not.”  
“Kol, I am not going to sit here and watch you be hurt…” Jeremy’s dark eyes pleaded with Kol’s honey coloured ones.  
Kol shook his head so fast he was dizzy, “I could kill you!”  
“You could kill me every day, but you don’t.” Jeremy stroked his cheek, “I trust you.”  
Kol murmured, “I don’t want to hurt you, Jeremy…”  
“You won’t…” Jeremy pressed a kiss to the side of Kol’s mouth.  
Kol sighed, then nodded. They switched positions until Kol was lying against Jeremy’s chest, Jeremy’s scarred wrist inches from Kol’s lips. Kol turned his head, and Jeremy gave a small nod of permission, then he turned his attention back to the wrist. Kol could hear the blood pulsating through the boy’s veins, could hear the flutter of his heart. His fangs extended, and he knew veins were popping out under his dark eyes. He sighed, then bit into Jeremy’s wrist, hearing the boy inhale sharply in pain. He was about to pull back when he felt Jeremy’s free hand lightly push his head down. The precious red liquid flooded into his mouth and a moan forced out of his throat. The pressure on his head loosened, then he felt Jeremy’s hand trail down to his stomach, above his arousal. Jeremy could feel the pleasure overwhelming the pain and traced patterns over Kol’s torso.  
Kol pulled back, his lips tinged slightly red, then turned to Jeremy, kissing him. He then bit deep into his own wrist, offering his blood to Jer, who immediately accepted, drinking from Kol. The feeling of the human feeding of Kol in a vampiric fashion made him moan out, a bit loudly.  
Jeremy pulled back, his bite on his own wrist healed. Kol pressed his lips to Jeremy’s, and let himself fall back against the bed so Jeremy could lie against him. He felt the human’s lips leave his and trailed to his neck and arched up, this being a sensitive spot for him, even after a thousand years. Jeremy’s hands traced under his shirt, rubbing at his even more sensitive hip bones. Jeremy knew almost every square inch of his body from when they were “friends” in Colorado.  
He inched away from the vampire’s face and whispered, “Do you want to…?”  
“Jeremy…” Kol pecked his lips, “I want you..”  
The hunter nodded, then proceeded to unbutton Kol’s shirt, then pushed it off. There was a reddish mark where he had been bitten, but mostly, he had healed. He began to kiss down the Original’s chest, laving attention on the areas he knew were sensitive. He broke off to remove his own shirt, and kissed him again.  
After what felt like too long, Jeremy had finally made them whole. He rocked back and forth, Kol gasping and moaning beneath him. The vampire kissed his shoulder, trying not to close his eyes, to see Jeremy’s face. His breath escaped him in small ‘ah’s and ‘mmm’s. Jeremy knew Kol was getting close when his head fell back, and words breathily escaped him.  
“Jeremy.. fuck…” Kol groaned, “L-Love you…”  
Jeremy let out a muffled grunt against Kol’s throat when he could feel his own climax approaching. His nails dug sharply into the vampire’s hips, and finally, he finished, a shout escaping him. Desperate to let Kol finish, he ran his hand up to where it was most needed and watched Kol’s reaction. The vampire’s unneeded breath hitched, and he arched up, feeling his whole body go taut, then let out a soft cry, his eyes shutting and then he dissolved into trembles.  
Minutes later, Jeremy had cleaned them up, and Kol was a trembling mess, still shuddering from the after effects. Jeremy pulled the vampire into his arms, and felt Kol’s finger map over his wrist, a heaving sigh being drawn from the elder. Jeremy pressed a kiss to the top of his head, sensing the sheer disappointment.  
“A-Are you happy I saved you?” Kol breathed the question, looking up at Jeremy with sad eyes.  
Jeremy frowned, “Kol, of course I’m happy.” he huffed, then added, “I’m alive. I’m alive, and so are you.” he brushed a gentle kiss across Kol’s cheek, “You saved me from making the worse mistake of my life. You gave me a reason to feel good, to smile.”  
“And you did the same with myself…” Kol brought Jeremy’s scarred wrist to his lips, “I love you.”  
Jeremy shivered at the feel of Kol kissing the self inflicted wounds, “I love you too. So, so much.”  
“Now, I think we have disturbed my siblings enough, lets go somewhere together?” Kol pecked Jeremy’s chest.  
Jeremy smirked, “Are you asking to take me out, Kol Mikaelson?”  
“I like impressing my boyfriend…” Kol pecked his lips.

***

Meanwhile, Enzo and Damon arrived home, the younger vampire in an upset flurry, his hands shaking by his sides.  
“Enzo…” Damon tried to the younger vampire to listen to him, but his focus was a mess.  
Enzo huffed, his voice trembling as he spoke, “I wrecked his life…”  
“Jeremy always was an idiot…” Damon muttered.  
Enzo retorted, tearing up, “He’s an idiot for hurting? Are you implying that I am one also?” he sniffled, then added, “Many a time, I have considered or tried giving up.”  
A silence fell between them for a few awkward minutes, Enzo’s rushed breaths the only noise in the room.  
Finally, Damon whispered, “I-I never knew that… You never told me.”  
“I knew you wouldn’t understand…” Enzo shakily shrugged, “Just forget it.”  
Damon asked, “Have you felt like that since we’ve been here?”  
“Damon-”  
The elder held up his hand and interjected, “Dammit, Enzo, do not change the subject and tell me now!”  
“Yes.” Enzo looked up, “Bloody hell.”  
Damon shook his head and began walking over to Enzo, looking like he would punch him. In the last moment, he brought the younger vampire close and sealed his own lips over Enzo’s. Enzo stiffened, then brought his hand up to lace into Damon’s hair, his body melting against the elder. When Damon pulled away, they were both panting for unneeded air in the space between them.  
“I wanna make sure you never feel like that again, Enzo.” Damon looked down at his lips, then back to his eyes, “Okay?”  
Then he pulled Enzo into another passionate kiss, inching towards the bed. Damon sat down and Enzo straddled his lap, his lips never leaving the elder’s. Damon began to trail kisses over to Enzo’s throat, feeling him press closer, then rested the younger against the bed, laving tiny bites over the vampire’s once fluttering pulse point. A quiet moan slipped from the body underneath Damon’s own, spurring on his little assault on Enzo’s senses.  
“D-Damon…” gasped Enzo, barely able to even form words.  
Damon pulled away, his lips almost touching Enzo’s, “Sorry… got carried away.”  
“It feels good.” Enzo sounded wrecked, “So damn good. But we shouldn’t… y’know, so early in our relationship.”  
Damon nodded, “Okay. Whatever you wish.”  
“But… we could do other things…” Enzo gave a seductive smirk.  
Damon returned the grin, then resumed kissing Enzo’s neck, “Like this?”  
“Y-Yeah…” Enzo groaned, “Like that.”  
Damon gripped the hem of Enzo’s shirt, then pulled it over the younger’s head, casting it aside. Damon gave a troublesome smile, then began kissing Enzo’s chest, drawing a sharp gasp. Damon recognised immediately that Enzo was sensitive, then bit over an area which made Enzo buck up, hissing. He noticed that he had drawn blood, and satisfied, he moved further down.  
Nearly five minutes later, and Damon had Enzo arching towards him, hands entangled in the elder’s thick locks, his skin flushed with the power of his pleasure and dusted with sweat.  
Damon licked his lips after swallowing Enzo’s pleasure, making his way back up the panting vampire’s body. He saw Enzo shakily zip his jeans, then pulled the younger into his arms, pressing his lips to his head.  
“That was…” Enzo breathed.  
Damon cocked an eyebrow, “Awesome? Mind blowing? Orgasmic?”  
“All of the above…” Enzo kissed Damon gently, parting his lips so Damon’s tongue could enter.  
Damon took this opportunity, trying to pull Enzo closer if possible. Enzo inched away slightly.  
“Let me return the favour…” a sly grin twisted Enzo’s features, then he slid down Damon’s body, laving kisses everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Angel In Blue Jeans by Train

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The song for this chapter is Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become


End file.
